Nawet los przeciw tobie
by Hakkarii
Summary: Gdy jedno spojrzenie, potrafi zawalić cały świat, lub zbudować go od nowa.
1. W spojrzeniu tonąc

Nawet los przeciw tobie

Hakkajrii

Jest to mój pierwszy romans, nie czuję się w tym temacie za dobrze i mam szczerą nadzieję, nikogo w nim nie zabić :P

Rozdział pierwszy

W spojrzeniu tonąc.

Wojna skończyła się już ładne parę lat temu, Hermiona nawet nie podejrzewała, że tak niewiele w jej życiu się zmieni. Świat czarodziejów nadal był zacofany pod względem klasowości i snobizmu. Nic nie zdążało 'ku lepszemu światu'. Kiedyś święcie wierzyła, że walczy dla większego dobra, odnowienia, teraz jednak, przeżywszy na tym świecie dwadzieścia dwa lata, wiedziała, że to wszystko były mrzonki. Nic się nie zmieni na lepsze. Ani teraz ani później.

Jedyne czego nie zatraciła, to chęć nauki, a latem, dwudziestego pierwszego czerwca, odebrała świadectwo ukończenia Uniwersytetu Eliksirów z wyróżnieniem i niecierpliwie oczekiwała września.

We wrześniu, jak co roku, na Universum Elixiris we Włoszech odbywał się nabór, a ona miała zamiar się tam dostać. Universum Elixiris nie było zwykłą szkołą. Było to miejsce, do którego przyjmowano jedynie najbardziej utalentowane jednostki z całego świata. Egzaminy wstępne były niezwykle trudne, wyczerpujące i zajmowały około dwóch tygodni, by przed pierwszym października można było wyłonić nie więcej niż pięć przyjętych osób.

20 czerwca

- Hermiono! No chodź już! - zawołała Ginny zarzucając na ramiona ciemnozielony płaszcz i kierując swoje kroki do holu.

W drugim pokoju wysoka brunetka z burzą długich loków, opadających leniwie do pasa, wprowadzała ostatnie poprawki do swojego makijażu.

- Idę, idę! - odkrzyknęła, rzuciwszy jeszcze jedno spojrzenie do lustra. Pochwyciła szybko czarną, niedużą torebkę z łóżka, po czym na wpół zbiegła ze schodów, głośno tupiąc obcasami. Miała na sobie tradycyjną suknię, z lejącej się perłowej tkaniny. Dekolt był wycięty w głęboki kwadrat, a jedyną ozdobą jaką posiadała, był srebrny pas, spinający suknię na biodrach, misternie tłoczony w drobne symbole.

- Spóźnisz się. - upomniała ją ruda, wesoło się uśmiechając. - Dokumenty przyjmują do dwunastej, sama mówiłaś.

- Tak, tak. - mruknęła Hermiona, rozglądając się w roztargnieniu za kluczami. - Już jestem gotowa! - rzuciła przez ramię triumfująco, łapiąc znalezisko. Delikatnie wypchnęła przyjaciółkę za drzwi i zamknęła mieszkanie. - Możemy iść. - uśmiechnęła się, po czym obie aportowały się z cichym trzaskiem.

Znalazły się w ogrodach przed olbrzymim zamkiem. Wydawał się być jeszcze większy niż Hogwart, lecz może po prostu to one urosły. Długa aleja drzew prowadziła do potężnych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Już z tej odległości, a była niemała, kobiety mogły dostrzec tłumy, tłoczące się przed nimi. Na jednej z wież zegar wybił szóstą rano.

Drzwi zostały otwarte.

Hermiona niecierpliwie pociągnęła Ginny za rękaw, robiąc parę kroków w stronę zamku. Zgromadzonych osób było około trzystu, wszyscy w pięknych szatach czarodziejów, z idealnymi fryzurami i zaciętym spojrzeniem. Gdzieniegdzie porobiły się zwarte grupki, dyskutujące na poważne tematy.

- Nik, myślisz że Eliksir Norktusa zostanie zatwierdzony przez prawo? - zapytał wysoki blondyn rozmówcę.

- Myślę, że absolutnie nie. Pomijając jego działanie, które poddaje pod wątpliwość humanitarność, ma nietypowe składniki, które mogą być pozyskiwane jedynie z nieoficjalnych źródeł.

- Nieoficjalnych? - zaśmiał się obok rudy mężczyzna. - Ładnie nazywasz Czarnych Handlarzy.

Hermiona przysłuchiwała się z zaciekawieniem, słyszała o najnowszym wynalazku znanego Mistrza. Pisano o nim w każdym czasopiśmie o eliksirach, budził wiele kontrowersji. Sama uważała go za oburzający, lecz nie sposób było przejść obojętnie ze względu na procedurę ważenia i okrutne, lecz zadziwiające działanie. Sam Mistrz nigdy nie wypowiadał się osobiście, działał pod pseudonimem i nikt nie miał pojęcia kim jest. A pseudonim miał osobliwy – Śmierć. Już to poddawało pod wątpliwość jego wynalazki.

Kolejka zaczęła się stopniowo zmniejszać i kobiety dostały się już do holu. Niezwykle wysoki, chyba na pięćdziesiąt metrów, wpuszczał ogromne pokłady światła przez oszklony sufit i ogromne okna, lecące przez całe ściany. Na końcu długiego pomieszczenia mieściły się drzwi, przez które wchodzono już pojedynczo.

- To tam, prawda? - zapytała Ginny wskazując na koniec sali.

- Tak, na pewno. - potwierdziła Hermiona. - Długo tam trzymają. - zauważyła niespokojnie.

- Poradzisz sobie. - pocieszyła ją ruda z uśmiechem. - Niecodziennie kończy się Uniwersytet z wyróżnieniem!

- Tak, tak... - mruknęła Hermiona, przeglądając w myślach całą swoją widzę. Ogromnie jej zależało, żeby się dostać, z oczywistej przyczyny – była to najlepsza uczelnia czarodziejska. Do tego miasto w jakim się znajdowała, było pełne niezwykłego uroku, Florencja, stolica sztuki.

Nie denerwowała się już tak bardzo jak kiedyś, jednak nie potrafiła do końca się odprężyć, za bardzo jej zależało.

Przed nią znajdowało się jeszcze pięć osób. Ginny delikatnie ścisnęła ją za rękę.

- Poradzisz sobie na pewno, w końcu jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą stulecia! - uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

- Poradzę sobie. - mruknęła Hermiona, starając się zabrzmieć przekonująco nawet dla samej siebie. - Za szybko to jakoś. - dodała cicho.

- Uspokój się. Dasz radę, wyprostuj się. - szturchnęła ją. - Musisz zrobić dobre wrażenie.

- Dobra raz się żyje! - stwierdziła Hermiona, wyprostowała się dumnie, gładząc jeszcze poły sukni. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się przed nią.

Weszła.

Pomieszczenie było ogromne, bez żadnego zbędnego umeblowania, jedynie na samym końcu, na wygodnych fotelach siedziało dziewięć osób. Większość z nich była już bardzo stara. Były wśród nich dwie siwe kobiety, pięciu mężczyzn, także, oraz dwóch, wydawałoby się, bardzo młodych.

Hermiona zatrzymała się parę metrów przed nimi.

- Dzień dobry Wielka Rado Universum. - przywitała się, lekko skłaniając głowę.

- Darujmy sobie formalności. - uśmiechnął się do niej jeden z młodszych mężczyzn. Miał niesamowicie jasne włosy, ścięte równo do pasa. Okalały delikatnie jego twarz, sprawiając że wyglądał jeszcze młodziej. - Zapewne wiesz, że chcemy zadać pani parę pytań.

- Wyniki ma pani obiecujące. - zaczęła kobieta w krwisto czerwonej sukni. - Owutemy zdała pani na wybitny, co obligowało każdą uczelnię do przyjęcia pani ponad koleją, Uniwersytet zakończony z wyróżnieniem. Na dodatek słyszeliśmy pochlebne opinie na pani temat od Mistrza Severusa.

Hermiona drgnęła, czyżby Snape ją komplementował? Świat się kończy.

- Notricio nie przesadzaj. - wywarczał głos z boku. - Jeszcze panna Granger pomyśli, że albo ja zwariowałem, albo ty sobie z niej kpisz.

Hermiona obróciła głowę jakby ją piorun raził. Jednym z tych młodszych mężczyzn był Severus Snape, jej omen i przekleństwo. Nie zwróciła na niego wcześniej uwagi z dwóch powodów, po pierwsze – miał na początku opuszczoną głowę, zajęty czytaniem jakichś notatek; po drugie – za nic na świecie nie spodziewała się go tu spotkać!

- Zwykle przesłuchanie jej długie i bolesne. - stwierdził lekko siwy mężczyzna w burgundowej szacie. - Jednak z tego co mówił Mistrz Severus, w twoim wypadku nie ma takowej potrzeby.

- Chyba, że pannie Granger w końcu dało się we znaki wątpliwe towarzystwo i udzielił jej się wszechobecny u nich idiotyzm. - wtrącił leniwie Snape.

- Zaręczam panu, że tak nie jest. - odpowiedziała od razu, twardo Hermiona.

I wtedy właśnie, gdy tak leniwie siedział w hebanowym fotelu, pierwszy raz w życiu spojrzeli sobie prawdziwie w oczy. Hermiona omal nie cofnęła się zaskoczona napotkawszy jego bezdenne, nieskończone spojrzenie. Jego wzrok przepalał ją na wskroś, a linia czarnych brwi nad nimi, jedynie podkreślała drapieżność i demoniczność jego oczu. Stała absolutnie zahipnotyzowana, potrafiąc jedynie odwzajemnić spojrzenie. Czekoladowe oczy były ciekawe, lecz ostrożne. Nie mogła jednak pozostać obojętna, nie była wstanie. Nigdy nie spotkała mężczyzny, o takich oczach. Tak nieprzenikliwych, dzikich i jednocześnie rozkazujących bez słów. Mogłaby nie uczynić już więcej ani jednego kroku, lecz chciałaby zachować choć pamięć o tym spojrzeniu.

Choć pamięć.

Czas był rzeczą nieistotną.

- Przyjmiemy oczywiście panią. Spotkamy się zatem pierwszego października. - dobiegł głos gdzieś z oddali.

- Dziękuję bardzo, do widzenia. - usłyszała własny głos.

Czarne oczy odprowadziły ją na uwięzi, dopóki nie zniknęła w drzwiach sali.

- I jak ci poszło?! - podbiegła do niej Ginny, gdy tylko zamknęła się drzwi za następną osobą.

- Przyjęli mnie. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

- To cudownie! - uściskała ją przyjaciółka. - Mówiłam, że ci się uda! Chodźmy to uczcić!

- Tak, masz rację. - odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Tysiące myśli. On. Severus Snape. Demon o bezkresnych oczach. Wpatrzony w nią tym intensywnym, pochłaniającym rzeczywistość spojrzeniem. Wszystko to było tak absurdalne. Tak niespodziewane. Starała się słuchać całe popołudnie Ginny, wesoło świergocącą o przeróżnych sprawach, jednak jej myśli krążyły niebezpiecznie blisko ostatniego mężczyzny na świecie, którego by posądziła o posiadanie takich oczu.

Nie potrafiła się otrząsnąć. Dlaczego do cholery patrzył na nią tym specjalnym spojrzeniem?! A może tylko ona widziała coś w tym niezwykłego. Czas pokaże.

Wiedziała jedynie, że los okrutnie z niej sobie kpi.


	2. Mijając się bez słów

Rozdziały raczej będą krótkie, chcę je dodawać często, a nie jak w przypadku 10/20 stronicowych raz w miesiącu. Opowiadanie to jest dla mnie swoistą terapią od całej reszty – pełnych przemocy i nienawiści.

*

*

**Rozdział drugi**

**Mijać się bez słów**

24 czerwca

- Ginny daj spokój, to jakiś absurd. - mruknęła Hermiona.

Znajdowały się w ogromnym sklepie z szatami na pokątnej. Suknie na każdą okazję, na miejscu dopasowywane do miary. Wprost idealne miejsce by kupić coś niezwykłego, przynajmniej zdaniem najmłodszej z Weasleyówny.

- Miona, to jest szałowe. - pokiwała głową z uznaniem, nie przejmując się cierpiętniczą miną przyjaciółki. - Powinnaś wybrać jeszcze tą, i tą i tą. - pokazywała niezrażona na wcześniej wybrane kreacje. - Będą idealne na rozpoczęcie semestru.

Hermiona skrzywiła się ponownie.

- Chyba żartujesz, będę tam ważyć eliksiry, a nie podrywać profesorów.

- Daj spokój, przydałby ci się jakiś mężczyzna w końcu. - stwierdziła lekko Ginny. - A mówiłaś, że chodzą tam tylko ci najinteligentniejsi, żadnych idiotów. Może w końcu jakiś ci się spodoba.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie prychnięcie.

Ze sklepu wyszły dopiero po godzinie, z wiele lżejszymi kieszeniami. Ginewra, pracująca obecnie w prywatnym biurze aurorów, mogła sobie pozwolić na dużo więcej, niż za szkolnych lat, z czego też korzystała z wielką ochotą.

Ulica Pokątna była jak zwykle zatłoczona, ludzie przeciskali się, spiesząc w różnych kierunkach, krytykując podwyżki cen oraz braki w asortymencie. Hermiona nie potrafiła, nie uśmiechać się, słuchając często bezsensownych rozmów przechodniów. Czarodziejski świat nie zadziwiał ją już do tego stopnia jak dawniej, teraz czuła się z nim bardziej zespolona, czuła się jego nieodłączną częścią. A po tym jak razem z Harrym pokrzyżowali plany Voldemorta, pozbywając się go raz na zawsze, ludziom z mugolskich rodzin żyło się łatwiej. Obecnemu Ministrowi Magii, udało się nawet przepchnąć całkiem ciekawą ustawę. Wprowadził on magiczne szkoły podstawowe, obowiązujące wśród dzieci pochodzących z rodzin nie magicznych. Pomysł początkowo został odrzucony, jednak Ministrowi, którym był zresztą Harry Potter, się nie odmawia. Teraz żadne dziecko przekraczające próg Hogwartu, nie czuło się już gorsze.

- O tam, - wskazała Hermiona boczną uliczkę, - muszę iść do apteki i księgarni. Spotkamy się później?

Wiedziała, że Ginny nie znosi zapachów krążących po magicznych aptekach, ani też dusznych pomieszczeń z książkami. Wolała zaoszczędzić jej nieprzyjemności, a nie miała zamiaru okłamywać jej, że zajmie jej to tylko chwilkę. Nigdy nie zajmowało.

- Jasne, pójdę do sklepu z Quindditchem. To do zobaczenia!

I już jej nie było.

Hermiona naciągnęła kaptur na głowę, mimo iż był ciepły czerwiec, wolała nie zagłębiać się w ciemne odmęty dzielnicy Nokturnu, rozpoznawalna dla wszystkich.

Pewnie weszła w cień.

Budynki były tu niezwykle wysokie, niczym mugolskie wieżowce, a wąziutkie chodniki ledwo pozwalały dwóm osobą się wyminąć. Ciężka mgła zawsze pełzała leniwie między budynkami, odgradzając od słońca i ograniczając widoczność. Kobieta szła jednak pewnie, przez ostatnie lata bywała tutaj tak często, że znalazłaby drogę nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Teraz wiedziała, gdzie trzeba było uważać, a gdzie można było pozwolić sobie na swobodę. Niektóre ulice wcale nie nadawały się do przejścia, zapuszczali się na nie jedynie zabójcy i Czarni Handlarze. Była tam tylko raz, w bardzo nagłej, niecierpiącej zwłoki sprawie i nie wiedziała, co musiałoby się stać, by ponownie powzięła decyzje by tam powrócić.

Apteka znajdowała się na ulicy Prochu, jednej z szerszych i przyjemniejszych, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe na Nokturnie. Sam sklep mieścił się w piwnicach starego budynku z podniszczonej, nietynkowanej, sczerniałej cegły. Pchnęła odważnie drzwi, ciesząc się, że może zejść z ulicy.

Nad drzwiami nie było dzwoneczka.

Wnętrze było ciemne i ponure, poza ladą na jego końcu i pomieszczeniem za nią, nie mieściło się w nim zupełnie nic. Z przejścia wyłonił się wysoki, przygarbiony człowiek. Bladoniebieskie, przenikliwe oczy, spoczęły na klientce, a nienaturalny, delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Witam panią, to co zawsze?

Głos miał suchy i ochrypnięty. Podszedł powoli do lady, kładąc na niej blade dłonie z długimi, szponiastymi palcami.

- Tak, oczywiście i mam listę jeszcze paru dodatkowych. - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, nie zdejmując kaptura.

- Znakomicie. - odpowiedział, po czym zniknął na zapleczu.

Po parunastu minutach wrócił, niosąc sporej wielkości kartonik. Kobieta podała mu kartkę, której przyjrzał się uważnie.

- Niedobrze. - zacmokał kręcąc głową.

Hermiona była przygotowana na to, wyciągnęła z kieszeni galeona i położyła na ladzie bez słowa.

- To pomoże? - zapytała chłodno.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na monetę, lecz jej nie wziął.

- Obawiam się, że nie. I nie dlatego, że nie chcę pani pomóc, jednak zwyczajnie wykracza to poza moje kompetencje. - rzekł spokojnie.

- A kogo nie wykracza? - ponowne pytanie było dużo chłodniejsze od poprzedniego.

Sklepikarz zamyślił się chwilę, po czym wyciągnął mały srebrny wisiorek na rzemyku.

- To mogłoby pani pomóc. - ważył niepewnie słowa.

- W jaki sposób?

Hermiona nie sądziła, że będzie z tymi składnikami taki problem, były jej jednak niezbędne, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na ich brak.

- Przepustka do Płynnej Śmierci. - słowa zawisły między nimi. Kobieta wciągnęła cicho powietrze.

Płynna Śmierć był to najsłynniejszy na świecie pub ważycieli, jednak wymagał specjalnej przepustki. Miał też sławę najniebezpieczniejszego miejsca na wszystkich kontynentach. Spotykali się w nim jedynie Czarni Mistrzowi i Czarni Handlarze. Można było w nim kupić lub zamówić dosłownie wszystko. Tamtejsi Handlarze nie znali słowa niemożliwe.

- Sugeruje pan, że żeby zdobyć te rzeczy muszę się tam dostać?

- Owszem. - potwierdził z pełnym spokojem.

- Jaka jest cena?

Mężczyzna zamyślił się.

- Wiem, że jeden z Mistrzów, mówił coś o niekompetentnych idiotach, których musiał wyrzucić z laboratorium, chyba potrzebuje kogoś do sprzątanie. Może w zamian za prace, zdobyłby pani potrzebne rzeczy.

- Kim on jest?

- Czarna Śmierć.

Zdecydowanie nie zabrzmiało to dobrze.

- Jak mogę się z nim skontaktować?

Po odwiedzinach w aptece, Hermionie przeszła ochota na buszowanie po księgarni, jednak i tam miała sprawę do załatwienia.

Po pół godzinie, przekradania się ciasnymi uliczkami, dotarła do celu lekko zdyszana. Weszła zadowolona do środka sklepu. Był ogromny, większy niż Hogwarcka biblioteka, cały zapełniony książkami, piętrzącymi się aż po wysoko zawieszony sufit, parę pięter wyżej. Wszędzie plątały się drabiny, balkoniki i kładki. Szczęśliwa, odetchnęła głęboko dusznym powietrzem i zagłębiła się w labirynt regałów.

Przeglądała właśnie dział z najnowszymi publikacjami o eliksirach, kiedy poczuła czyiś wzrok na sobie. Odwróciła gwałtownie głowę i jedynie lata samokontroli, pozwoliły zdusić sobie chęć głośnego wciągnięcia powietrza, lub oblania się rumieńcem. Bezdenne onyksowe oczy znów były w nią wpatrzone. Szedł w jej kierunku, nie spuszczając ją z uwięzi oczu. Dumny, wyprostowany, jego nienaganna sylwetka pochłaniała sobą całą przestrzeń, dominowała. Ubrany w czarną jedwabną koszulę, opinającą jego szczupłe, lecz umięśnione ciało, czarne skórzane spodnie, a na to miał zarzuconą luźną szatę spiętą w pasie grubym pasem. Szedł, nie trącając nawet kurzu, zalegającego na półkach, lekkim, cichym jak kot krokiem. Długie włosy spływały kaskadą na jego plecy, falując dziko przy każdym ruchu. Kobieta pomyślała, że chyba zamieniły się rolą z szatami. Jego ubrania nie szeleściły. Był ucieleśnieniem gracji.

Był już bardzo blisko niej, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki i już chciała otworzyć usta by wypowiedzieć choć jedno słowo, kiedy minął ją w milczeniu, i poszedł dalej, znikając za regałem.

Hermiona stała tam jeszcze długo, z książką w dłoni. Zmuszając swoje ciało do normalnego rytmu oddychania.


	3. Czarna Śmierć

Rozdział trzeci

Czarna Śmierć

25 czerwca

Hermiona Granger z cichym sapnięciem opadła na swój ulubiony fotel i usiłowała zmusić się do racjonalnego myślenia. Kiedy ostatnio jakiś mężczyzna działał na nią w ten sposób? Postanowiła zacząć od Wiktora Kruma, w końcu ich coś łączyło, prawda? W końcu cała szkoła zazdrościła jej tego związku, co z tego że miała czternaście lat. Wiktor był wysoki, miał piękne oczy, krzywy nos, chodził jak kaczka... stop! Miały być zalety. Cóż chyba nic z tego. Ron? Owszem, byli przyjaciółmi, ale ich związek był delikatnie mówiąc nieporozumieniem. On kochał quidditch i gardził książkami, ona – gardziła quidditchem i kochała niezaprzeczalnie książki! I jak tu się z taką osobą zgodzić? Zresztą aktualnie Ron był obrońcą dla jednej z najlepszych drużyn w kraju i z radością bym oblegany przez rzesze fanek, kochających ten sport. Tak było dobrze. A później, cóż później nie spotkała już nikogo interesującego. Aż do teraz. I to w postaci kogo? Szydzącego z niej Mistrza Eliksirów, z którym będzie musiała znosić przez kolejne lata zajęcia na uczelni.

- Myśl racjonalnie. - warknęła sama na siebie.

Nie mogła się rozpraszać, ze względu na coś tak nieistotnego jak chwilowe zauroczenie. To było absolutnie nie w jej stylu i nie po jej myśli. Zebrała zatem się do kupy i zaczęła rozważać ważniejsze kwestie. Na przykład pozyskanie składników. To było teraz najważniejsze. Właściciel sklepu jej za bardzo nie pomógł, ale rozumiała to doskonale. Czarni Mistrzowie skrupulatnie zacierali za sobą ślady, a wiedzę o miejscach ich spotkań czy sprzedaży specyfików, znali jedynie nieliczni. Oczywistym było to, że nie chcą dać ministerstwu jakichkolwiek wiadomości o swoim położeniu. Skończyłoby się to dla nich niechybną śmiercią. Teraz gdy Voldemort upadł aurorzy bez litości tępili wszelkie przejawy Czarnej Magii. Doskonale widoczne było to na Nokturnie. Parę lat temu ulice tętniły życiem i barwiły się kolorami przeróżnych klątw z ulicznych pojedynków. Teraz ulice były puste i ciche, a ludzie przenikali cieniem, starając się jak najmniej rzucać w oczy. Czasami ministerstwo organizowało obławy na ulicę Noturnu. Wpadali brygadą i aresztowali każdego, kogo spotkali. Nie było wyjątków. Później lochy i Veritaserum. Zbytnio bali się powtórki sprzed lat.

Aptekarz powiedział jej, że gdy Czarna Śmierć przyjdzie oddać mu eliksiry do sprzedaży to postara się zapytać o pracę dla niej. Więcej nie mógł zrobić, żadne kontakty nie wchodziły w rachubę, obydwoje byliby martwi, zanim zdążyliby o cokolwiek zapytać. Nokturn należał do szybkich i martwych. Każdy wolał pierwszą opcję.

Na zegarze wybiła piąta i Hermiona poderwała się nagle z fotela. Zupełnie jej wyleciało z głowy, że jest dziś umówiona z przyjaciółmi na szóstą.

Szybko wbiegła do sypialni i otworzyła szafę. Znalezienie krwisto czerwonej sukienki nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, jeszcze tylko makijaż i buty. Nigdy nie pozwalała sobie wybierać się w nieskończoność. Zawsze tylko wzdychała z ulgą gdy patrzyła w lustrze na swoje włosy. Opadające jej za pas, brązowe loki, wraz z długością wyglądały mniej upiornie. Teraz nawet pod swoim ciężarem, przestały sterczeć na wszystkie strony. Było to zdecydowanie dużo więcej, niż mogła się po nich spodziewać.

Aportowała się na obrzeża Magicznego Londynu. Restauracja _pod Smokiem Ogniomiotem _była przytulnym miejscem. Pewnym krokiem weszła do środka. Wystrój był iście smoczy. Ciemno brązowe wnętrze, hebanowe stoły i ogniście czerwone krzesła, gdzieniegdzie pomarańczowe akcenty. Wszystko to wyglądało bardzo elegancko. Zaraz też podszedł do niej kelner.

- Czym mogę służyć?

W brązowym garniturze i o brązowych włosach spiętych z tyłu, prawie zlewał się z otoczeniem.

- Byłam umówiona z przyjaciółmi, stolik na nazwisko Potter zapewne.

- Tak oczywiście, jak czekają. - przytaknął i gestem wskazał by poszła za nim.

Przeszli przez ogromną salę i kelner pchnął drzwi na jej końcu. Przepuścił ją i sam wszedł. Pomieszczenie było dużo mniejsze, ale pozostało przestronne. W rogu stał stół z kanapami, otaczającymi stolik, po prawej były jeszcze jedne drzwi.

- Hermiona!

- Harry, Ron! Jak dobrze was widzieć.

Obydwoje bardzo się zmienili. Harry urósł, nabrał mięśni, pozbył się okularów. Jego oczy już nie błyszczały w ten łobuzerki sposób, spoważniał. Ron pozostał dawnym Ronem, tyle że z bagażem gorzkich wspomnień na barkach. Każdy radził sobie jak potrafił. Przytuliła każdego z nich i usiedli na kanapach.

- Słyszeliśmy od Ginny, że przyjęli cię na uniwersytet.

- Tak. - uśmiechnęła się – Jakoś mi się udało.

- Hermiono, gdyby ciebie nie przyjęli, to kogo by mieli?

- Nie uwierzycie kto mnie poparł.

- Kto taki?

- Snape.

- Nie! - wykrzyknął Ron zszokowany.

- Nie dziwię się. - stwierdził spokojnie Potter.

- Harry? - Ron z wyjątkowo głupią miną spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Miałem okazję trochę z nim porozmawiać, gdy jeszcze uczył w Hogwarcie, na moim pierwszym roku przyjęcia. Po wojnie bardzo się zmienił.

- Co ty gadasz? - warknął rudowłosy.

- Och Ron przestań z tymi dziecinnymi animozjami. - zbeształ go Harry. - Wtedy każdy musiał grać swoją rolę.

Weasley pozostawił resztę uwag dla siebie.

- A ty co o tym myślisz Hermiono?

Trochę zesztywniała, przypominając sobie obsydianowe oczy i dreszcze przechodzące jej ciało.

- Nie wiem, nie miałam okazji z nim jeszcze rozmawiać, ale zgadzam się z tobą. - mówiła ważąc słowa. - Każdy musiał grać własną rolę.

- Zostawmy już ten temat. - zasugerował Ron. - Nie chcę wspominać.

Hermiona go doskonale rozumiała, stracił dwóch braci.

- Jak twoja drużyna quidditcha?

Ron momentalnie się rozchmurzył.

- Świetnie! Jak tak dalej pójdzie zdobędziemy mistrzostwo kraju, a później cała Europa jest nasza!

- Cóż za wspaniała nowina, panie Weasley. - beznamiętny głos odezwał się tuż za ich plecami. Odwrócili się gwałtownie i równie szybko zamarli. Przy wejściu stał Severus Snape i nie był sam. Pod ramię trzymał dwie kobiety. Z jednej strony wysoką o czarnych włosach i niesamowicie niebieskich oczach, z drugiej blondynkę o prawie białych, jej oczy były prawie czarne. Obie ubrane w piękne suknie, dobrane kontrastowo do włosów. Sam Snape nie prezentował się gorzej. W jedwabnej szacie o tak intensywnie czarnym kolorze, że przywodziła na myśl dziurę w przestrzeni, jego włosy, gładkie i starannie uczesane, opadały mu na plecy.

- Witam profesorze. - skinął mu głową Harry.

Hermiona nie mogła wydusić słowa, onyksowe oczy były utkwione wprost w niej.

- Potter. - odrzekł wyjątkowo uprzejmie, nie odwracając wzroku.

Kelner wybawił ją z krępującej sytuacji, otwierając długie drzwi znajdujące się w sali.

- Państwo pozwolą.

- Oczywiście.

Mężczyźni przepuścili kobiety w drzwiach i po chwili sami zniknęli.

Brązowowłosa odetchnęła głęboko.

- Tego to się nie spodziewałem. Co ten dupek tutaj robi? - mruknął Weasley.

- Ron!

- Dobra sorry! Ale i tak mnie to zastanawia.

Dziewczyna musiała przetrawić fakty. Snape, z dwoma kobietami. No tak, powinna zdawać sobie sprawę, że teraz skoro przeżył wojnę, będzie korzystał z życia. Nie umiała jednak znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie – dlaczego tak bezczelnie zawsze się na nią patrzy?

- Co z Luną, Harry? - zapytała nagle.

- No cóż, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - zaczął niezręcznie. - To było jeszcze przed wojną.

- A teraz jak jest?

Potter uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Jestem biseksualny.

- Co? - wykrzyknął Ron, podskakując jak oparzony.

- To, że związałem się z Draco. - stwierdził miękko Harry.

- Harry to cudownie! - powiedziała Hermiona, która już dużo wcześniej zauważyła jak chłopcy na siebie patrzą. Już podczas wojny, gdy wspólnie planowali ostateczną walkę, widziała ich ukradkowe spojrzenia i przypadkowe dotknięcia.

- No cóż stary, jeśli musisz... - zaczął koślawo Weasley.

- Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się Potter.

Wojna wiele ich nauczyła i choć zostało w nich wiele uprzedzeń i fobii, to mieli jedną zasadę – niezależnie od wszystkiego trzymać się razem i ufać sobie bezgranicznie. Tylko dzięki temu przeżyli.

- A jak Hogwart? - spytała z rozmarzeniem Hermiona.

- Zadziwiająco dobrze się czuję, nie musząc się zakradać do działu zakazanego. - zaśmiał się radośnie Harry. - I teraz chyba potrafię zrozumieć Snape, dlaczego tak bardzo lubił łapać uczniów po ciszy nocnej.

- Harry! - burknął Ron. - Jak możesz.

- Jak nie mogę. Przecież to cała zabawa. Albo oni albo ja. Choć muszę przyznać, że mając mapę Huncwotów, mają trochę przesrane.

- Tak w ogóle to nie rozumie jednego. McGonagall proponowała ci posadę nauczycielki transmutacji, a ty wolisz studiować te całe eliksiry. - prychnął Ron. - Przecież to głupota.

- Może dla ciebie. - warknęła Hermiona. - Ty oczywiście wolisz latać na tym swoim kiju i obrywać piłkami.

- Pewnie. - wyszczerzył się rudy.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

- Słyszałam, że ministerstwo chciało zlikwidować Obronę przed Czarną Magią i Podstawy Czarnej Magii.

- Tak, ale została zawetowana w ostatniej chwili. Obalono dekret dwa dni temu, gdy władzę objął nowy Minister. Dobrze, że w końcu jest ktoś kompetentny.

- Tak Shacklebolt doskonale się wywiązuje. W końcu był w Zakonie.

- Martwią mnie tylko te obławy na Nokturn.

- Rozmawiałem już z nim o tym. - odparł poważnie Harry. - Zaprzestanie ich. Poprzedni Minister miał dziwne fobie.

- Każdy z nas je ma.

- Tak, ale nie mogą być naszymi słabościami, a już na pewno nie na tak wysokim stanowisku.

Przerwało im nagłe pojawienie się kelnera.

- Czy państwo coś sobie życzą?

- Zupełnie zapomnieliśmy! Trzy czarne kawy poprosimy.

- Ale by gazety miały używanie. Słynny Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Zabił Sami-Wiecie-Kogo przyszedł do kawiarni, zajął najlepsze miejsca i nic nie zamówił.

- Cóż, nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo przejrzeć mój plan. - zaśmiał się.

Tego dnia nie spotkała już Snapea, chociaż z bólem musiała przyznać, że zbyt często gościł w jej myślach. Stawało się to coraz bardziej irytujące.

26 czerwca

Późną nocą siedziała w laboratorium, przeglądając Najsilniejsze trucizny i właściwości ich składników, kiedy do okna zapukała sowa.

Szybko podbiegła by jej otworzyć. Niezbyt duży, czarny puchacz z gracją wylądował na jej ramieniu, wyciągając nóżkę z listem. Gdy tylko odwiązała przesyłkę, wzbił się w powietrze i odfrunął.

Pospiesznie rozwinęła pergamin.

Droga pani,

niedawno opuścił mój sklep Czarna Śmierć. Po długiej rozmowie zgodził się przyjąć panią na próbę, nie udało mi się jednak wy pertraktować żadnej zapłaty. Musi to pani sama z nim przedyskutować.

Jeśli jest nadal Pani zainteresowana, proszę zgłosić się 26 czerwca o 23:00 w moim sklepie. Uprzedzam, że Mistrz jest aż do bólu punktualny.

Żadnego podpisu na końcu, Hermiona się nie dziwiła, jeszcze nie dostała z Nokturnu żadnego podpisanego listu.

Przeszła jeszcze raz wzdłuż kociołków, doglądając bulgoczące substancje, po czym wyszła z laboratorium, miała teraz dwa dni przerwy w ważeniu. Mikstury musiały się gotować przez 48 godzin. Bardzo jej to odpowiadało.

Chociaż głowę miała wypełnioną nieścisłościami i pytaniami, zasnęła niezwykle szybko.

_Czarne oczy patrzyły na nią uważnie, czuła smukłe palce na swoim ciele. Dotykały ją powoli, badając każdy centymetr jej skóry. Uginała się pod tymi dłońmi, posłusznie dostosowując się do ich kształtu. Były tak cudownie chłodne na jej rozpalonej skórze. Czuła zapach dymu i jeszcze czegoś... świeżego jakby znajdowała się w gaju cytrynowym. Ciepły oddech drażnił jej skórę. Otworzyła oczy, lecz nie wiedziała nic, poza jasną sylwetką majaczącą się w ciemnościach._

Obudziła się nagle, oślepiona blaskiem porannego słońca. Na dnie jej świadomości, majaczyły się ostatnie westchnienia snu.

Ciężko padła na poduszki i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Zdecydowanie było to do niej niepodobne. Musi skończyć z tymi głupotami, bo już nawet jej umysł zaczyna wariować. Zamiast racjonalnych snów o tabelach runicznych, erotyczne bzdury.

Chociaż z niechęcią musiała przyznać, że było to miłe doświadczenie.

Pół godziny przed wyznaczonym czasem, pchnęła drzwi apteki. Właściciel już na nią czekał, nerwowo stukając palcem w blat.

- Nareszcie pani jest, już myślałam, że rezygnujesz.

- Nie mogłabym.

Pokiwał gorliwie głową.

- A zatem muszę powiedzieć ci parę rzeczy. - zaczął, uważnie dobierając słowa. - Mistrza nie wolno denerwować, to niezwykle niebezpieczny człowiek. Nigdy nie ujawnia swojej twarzy ani tożsamości, musisz się z tym pogodzić. I masz mu być bezwzględnie posłuszna. Jeśli któryś z tych warunków ci nie odpowiada, to wyjdź zanim przyjdzie.

Hermiona jeszcze nie wiedziała, by aptekarz był tak poważny.

- Zrozumiałam.

Uśmiechnął się do niej niewyraźnie.

- Zatem czekajmy.

Denerwowała się. Bo jakby mogła nie? Za chwilę miała spotkać najniebezpieczniejszego Czarnego Mistrza Eliksirów na świecie, doskonale znanego z paskudnych mikstur, nawet po przeciwnej stronie globu. Musiała wziąć się w garść, w końcu nie takim rzeczą występowała naprzeciw.

- Panienko?

- Tak? - odparła zdziwiona kobieta.

- Nie wiem po której stronie stałaś w wojnie, ale zanim przyjmiesz ofertę... - zaciął się na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów. - On był osobistym Mistrzem Czarnego Pana.

Hermiona jedynie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i skinęła mu głową. Cóż, ten bydlak już i tak nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy, a nic jej nie zaszkodzi, jeżeli użyje jego byłego sługi dla własnych celów.

Ciche skrzypienie drzwi wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Do sklepu wszedł szczupły, wysoki mężczyzna. Odziany w jedwabną czarną szatę z głębokim kapturem na głowie. W przyciemnionym świetle nie można było dostrzec jego twarzy. Dumnie wyprostowany, zatrzymał się dwa metry od niej. Jakby brzydził się podejść bliżej. Jedynie uprzejmie skinął ku sprzedawcy.

- To pani. - głęboki, męski głos przemówił z chłodną rezerwą.

- Tak.

- Warunki znasz? - schylił lekko głowę, jakby mierząc ją wzrokiem. Nie wiedziała, co może dostrzec, skoro oboje nie pokazywali twarzy. Jedynie jej niesforna burza brązowych włosów wystawała spod kaptura.

- Tak. - powiedziała pewnie.

- Za mną.

Odwrócił się i już go nie było.

Hermiona wybiegła pospiesznie za nim. Mijali niezliczone ulice i magiczne przejścia, o których nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, nie wiedziała ile razy bez słowa kazał jej się zatrzymać w jakimś ciasnym, ciemnym kącie, a po chwili przed nimi przebiegała brygada aurorów w pełnej gotowości do walki. Nie pytała skąd wiedział. Poruszał się jak kot, nie wydając dźwięku przy żadnym kroku. Nie uważała się za osobę, która robi dużo szumu, gdy chodzi, lecz policzki piekły ją teraz z zażenowania z powodu hałasu jaki sprawiała. Jednak nie miała odwagi zapytać jak to robi. Ulice robiły się coraz ciaśniejsze, już dawno straciła poczucie miejsca. Nawet jej umysł nie potrafił nadążyć za ilością zakrętów. Noc była wyjątkowo ciemna, nawet jak na Nokturn. Nad ulicami zalegały pokłady dusznych, grubych chmur, nie dopuszczając światła. Ledwo widziała mężczyznę, który szedł na wyciągnięcie ręki. Coraz bardziej musiała wysilać oczy. W końcu zatrzymał się w zupełnie podobnym to tysiąca innych miejscu i skinął jej głową by podeszła.

- Teraz rzucę w ciebie czas oślepiający. - rzekł spokojnie, jakby mówił o wczorajszej pogodzie.

Hermiona już miała zaprotestować, jednak przypomniały jej się słowa aptekarza. Zabrnęła już zbyt daleko by teraz się wycofać. Posłusznie skinęła głową.

Zdążyła zauważyć jedynie lekki ruch jego różdżki, po czym zapadła w ciemność.


	4. Dziura bez dna

Bardzo mi miło, że tyle osób jest zainteresowane czytaniem mojego opowiadania, jednak już wcześniej zapowiadałam, że jest ono pisane tylko dla od stresowania. Będzie pojawiać się w nierównych odstępach i rozdziały z pewnością nie będą długie. Czytających zachęcam do komentowania.

.

.

Rozdział czwarty

Dziura bez dna.

Stała bez ruchu, bojąc się zgubić we wszechobecnej ciemności. Czekała. W końcu poczuła, jak jakiś czar, owija jej się wokół nadgarstka i ciągnie do przodu. Szaleńcza gonitwa uliczkami, ponownie się zaczęła, tyle że nie widziała dokąd idą. Parę razy nawet schodzili i wchodzili po metalowych drabinach. Słyszała ciche kapanie wody. Prawdopodobnie byli w jakichś tunelach pod Nokturnem. Na kamiennej posadzce, słychać było jedynie jej kroki, jego mogła jedynie wyczuć, czując ruch powietrza przed sobą.

Z uznaniem pomyślała, że byłby doskonałym aurorem. W dzisiejszych czasach rekruci byli tak marni, że nawet nie oszukaliby przygłuchej staruszki. Idioci. Dobrze, że byli jeszcze Harry i Ron. Lata nocnych eskapad po Hogwarcie, wykształciły w nich bardzo dobry instynkt. Byli świetni, ale ona miała do czynienia z geniuszem.

Nagle zaklęcie puściło jej rękę. Stanęła zdezorientowana, jednak w następnej sekundzie odzyskała wzrok.

Stali w ciasnym korytarzu z dziewięcioma drzwiami. Ściany były kamienne, z pewnością nadal znajdowali się w podziemnych tunelach.

Mistrz stał parę kroków przed nią.

- Tutaj znajdują się laboratoria. - stwierdził od niechcenia. - Gdy będę cię potrzebował, otworzę ci w to miejsce portal.

- Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zrobiłeś, tylko wlekłeś mnie przez połowę Londynu? - prychnęła, lecz po chwili dotarło do niej, że popełniła błąd. Miała wrażenie, że pod kapturem, jego twarz wykrzywia się w złości.

- Zabezpieczenia. - warknął jedynie.

Postąpił jeden krok, wciskając jej coś w dłoń i odsunął się.

- Będzie gorące, gdy cię wezwę. - kontynuował lodowato. - Musisz jedynie, rzucić tym w powietrze i powiedzieć „otwórz się". Oczywiście, jeśli nie zainicjuję połączenia, nie zadziała. Radzę nie próbować.

Kiwnęła lekko głową, na znak, że zrozumiała.

- Twoje obowiązki są proste. Myjesz kociołki i podłogę. Nie ruszasz niczego, nie dotykasz blatów i składników. Nie zbliżasz się do eliksirów. I najważniejsze, nie zadajesz pytań. Zrozumiałaś?

- Tak.

- Znakomicie.

Wskazał pierwsze drzwi po lewej.

- To pracownia niebieska, dalej zielona, żółta, pomarańczowa, a reszta, oprócz tej ostatniej, to czerwone. Tam nie wchodzisz. Wzywasz mnie jedynie w nagłych przypadkach, inaczej nie ręczę za siebie.

W sumie nie zapowiadało się tak źle, jak myślała. Zdecydowanie mogło być gorzej. Chociaż nie zamierzała powiedzieć „hop", zanim, nie dowie się, gdzie wskoczyła.

- Teraz możesz wracać.

Machnął niedbale ręką, a przed nią pojawił się portal. Kiwnęła Mistrzowi głową i weszła w niebieskawą łunę.

Miała dość wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień.

OOO

- Ginny! Co tu robisz? - sapnęła zdziwiona Hermiona wchodząc do własnego salonu.

Rudowłosa siedziała na swoim ulubionym fotelu przed kominkiem, w jednej ręce trzymając filiżankę herbaty. Z kubka delikatnie unosiła się para.

- Czekałam na ciebie. - uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - Ostatnio nie masz dla nikogo czasu, Harry i Ron zaczęli się martwić.

- Przecież widziałam się z nimi niedawno! - zaprzeczyła stanowczo, sadowiąc się w fotelu naprzeciwko.


	5. 28 czerwca 3:00 am

Rozdział piąty

28 czerwca 3:00 am

- Od śmierci Wiktora zachowujesz się dziwnie. - mruknęła Ginny. - Nic nam nie mówisz, z kim się spotykasz, gdzie znikasz nocami. Wiemy, że jesteś dorosła i nie mamy prawa się wtrącać w twoje życie, ale martwimy się o ciebie. Nie jesteś już tą samą Hermioną, co dawniej. Czasami nas przerażasz.

- Przerażam? - sapnęła zdziwiona Hermiona. - Czym niby mogę was przerażać? Jakoś nie czuję zmian. Chyba że uważałaś, że jego śmierć mnie obejdzie. Mam skakać z radości, żeby was uspokoić? Wiesz dobrze, że tak nie potrafię. Próbuję po prostu ułożyć sobie życie na nowo.

- I dlatego znikasz? - nie odpuszczała Ginny.

- A skąd niby to wiesz? - oburzyła się Hermiona, robiąc krok w stronę przyjaciółki. - Śledzicie mnie?

Ginewra zakłopotała się, odrobinę wbijając w fotel, jakby chciała zniknąć. Nie sądziła, że będzie musiała odpowiadać na takie pytania. To ona miała zmusić Hermionę do mówienia, a nie odwrotnie.

- Wiesz, że Ron bardzo o ciebie dba... - zaczęła niepewnie, lekko wzruszając ramionami. - I zajrzał na tą swoją mapę, jakoś przypadkowo. Widział, że znikasz i zaniepokoił się. Potem patrzył trochę częściej... i przysłał mnie, żebym Cię zapytała czy wszystko w porządku, i czy pamiętasz, że jakby coś, to masz przyjaciół.

- Mapę? Myślałam, że mają tylko mapę Hunctwotów, tą Hogwartu. - zdziwiła się Hermiona, zapominając na chwilę o tym, że ją praktycznie śledził.

- Nie mówił ci nic? - zdziwiła się Ginny. - Ron rozgryzł zaklęcia, które nałożono na mapę Hunctowtów, i zaczął tworzyć inne. Opracował już prawie cały Londyn i Hogsmeade. Do tego wytwarza, członkom byłego Zakonu, mapy ich domów i posiadłości, żeby wiedzieli czy nikogo obcego nie ma na ich terenie.

- To genialne!

- Wiem, nikt się tego nie spodziewał po moim bracie, zawsze był okropnie leniwy. Wszyscy myśleli, że nie dostanie ambitniejszej pracy, niż zamiatacz ulic. A tu popatrz. Ministerstwo się rozbija o te mapy, prawie biedak nie śpi. Jeszcze ta jego drużyna quidditha pochłania tyle czasu, że niedługo się wykończy.

- Jestem zaskoczona.

- Wiem, ja też, zresztą jak wszyscy.

Hermiona wyprostowała się w fotelu. Zastanawiając się chwilę nad wszystkim. Ruda z pewnością nie wpadła po prostu w odwiedziny, jeszcze nigdy nie zjawiła się w jej domu tak nagle i bez zaproszenia.

- Wracając do meritum. Co robisz w moim domu? I jak tu weszłaś? - westchnęła zrezygnowana Hermiona.

Ginny nerwowo bawiła się dłońmi.

- Wiesz, nie chciałam być nachalna, po prostu zostawiłaś otwarty kominek i myślałam, że zaraz wrócisz, więc pomyślałam, że poczekam.

- W porządku. - odetchnęła Hermiona, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki.

25 sierpnia

Nowa praca pochłaniała Hermionie znaczącą część czasu. Mistrz wzywał ją o różnych godzinach, lecz najczęściej między trzecią a piątą rano. Z jednej strony była zadowolona, nie musiała się tłumaczyć przyjaciołom, dlaczego znika w ciągu dnia, lecz z drugiej nie wyobrażała sobie, kiedy będzie odsypiać tą nocną pracę, gdy zaczną jej się studia.

I tym razem spała, gdy medalion zaczął ją parzyć pod poduszką. Otrząsnęła się szybko ze snu, ledwo go pamiętając i zaczęła ubierać szaty. Po pięciu minutach była już gotowa do przeniesienia się na miejsce, wypowiedziała cicho hasło i zniknęła.

Jak zwykle go nie było, poza tą jedną chwilą, gdy pokazał jej laboratoria, nie spotkała go więcej, zawsze zostawiał jej jedynie otwarte drzwi do któregoś z nich. Nic więcej. Czuła się dziwnie pozostając sama z wszechobecną pustką i dźwięczącą ciszą wokół. Przynajmniej nikt jej nie poganiał ani nie zatrzymywał, był to jeden z plusów, jego nieobecności. Nie musiała się stresować, że będzie obserwowana. Nie wątpiła jednak w to, że skrupulatnie sprawdza jej pracę, i gdyby coś było nie w porządku, natychmiast zostałby wyrzucona.

Westchnęła cicho i zabrała się za sprzątanie. Dzisiaj zostawił jej pracownię pomarańczową. Zawsze wchodziła do niej z obawą. Była bardzo niebezpieczna, czasami błogosławiła go w duchu, za to, że nie wpuszcza ją do czerwonych, jeżeli w tej jest tak niebezpiecznie, to nie chciała wiedzieć, jak jest w tamtych. Substancje wybuchowe były niemal wszędzie. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, potrącenie jakiejś małej fiolki i już mogłaby zginąć podczas wybuchu. Nie byłoby to w prawdzie nic spektakularnego, ot może jedynie z jedna piąta Londynu w gruzach. Nie skarżyła się, po prostu, tak jak mówił, niczego nie ruszała.

Lawirowała właśnie między stolikami z małą miotłą, gdy usłyszała ciche bulgotanie dochodzące z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Zamarła nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. W dużym, srebrnym kotle ważyła się mikstura. Ogień był rozniecony, z sykiem otaczając dno. Zdecydowanie zbyt duży płomień. Szybko rzuciła się z różdżką w jego stronę, łagodząc żar. Substancja nieco opadła, już bezpiecznie ważąc się w kotle.

- Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się. - usłyszała cichy, lodowaty głos za swoimi plecami. Śmierć stał za nią, jak zwykle w czarnych szatach z głębokim kapturem. Dziś miał je ściągnięte w pasie srebrną klamrą, przez co uwydatniały się jego szczupłe kształty. - Czy możesz mi powiedzieć także, dlaczego ogień był za duży?

Hermiona spojrzała do kociołka, nad nim unosiły się srebrzyste opary, sama substancja miała barwę pochmurnego nieba i lekko kryształowy blask na powierzchni.

- Róg buchorożca, jako substancja wybitnie wybuchowa, sproszkowana, wszedł w reakcję z gniecionymi kośćmi trogryfa i wywołał silniejsze wrzenie, niż gdyby kości były w całości. - odpowiedziała po chwili, rozpoznając objawy.

- Ma pani rację. - zgodził się uprzejmym głosem.  
Dziewczyna milczała, będąc w szoku, nie spodziewała się żadnej pochwały od tego mężczyzny.

- Myślę, że jeżeli pani się zgodzi, mogę ofiarować awans. - odparł po zastanowieniu. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, nie wiedząc zbytnio co ma odpowiedzieć. - Będzie pani ważyła pomniejsze mikstury, w laboratorium zielonym i żółtym. Nie powinno być z nimi problemu. Zgadza się pani?

Tego się właśnie obawiała, sytuacji bez wyjścia, bo jak odmówić człowiekowi, który za to może ją wylać? Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na taki komfort.

- Oczywiście.


End file.
